I'm Unbeatable
by RenMcCormack007
Summary: As Ash Ketchum Ends his Sinnoh Journey, he gets accepted at the Pokemon Battle Institution PBI . But not all is study, He has many new challenges and distractions to keep him occupied. poke, Advanced, and Pearlshipping Chapter 5 up.
1. Accepted!

Very Short but awfully significant

**Very Short but awfully significant. This is just a quick introduction to the story, Please R+R to these chapters to encourage me to write more )**

Ash Ketchum sat on the cold bench waiting for the monorail to arrive. He was about to attend the Pokemon Battling Institution on Creamse Island with his two friends Brock and Pikachu. Brock had caught an earlier ride in Pewter so it was just Ash and his electric pal for now.

"Pika Pi?"

"Yea I'm fine. Just think. A whole new adventure for us Pikachu."

Ash was now 15 years old and had won in the Sinnoh Region League which qualified him for the PBI.

"Look at all the things they have on this island, A theme park, let's there's a Pokemon battle tower, we'll have to check that out, there's all sorts of recreational events. What doesn't this place have? "

In fact the term Island was a little of an understatement, the truth was it was more of a floating utopia with everything and anything to keep a young trainer happy.

"Pika!"

Ash looked up as the approaching Monorail.

"Well ready for this Pikachu?"

"Pikachu Pi" Pikachu smiled in reply

As Ash boarded he took a final look back at his home town before it slowly moved out of sight behind the tunnel barrier. The last sight he watched was the large wind mill of Professor Oak's Lab. Ash felt down around his belt feeling the 5 minimized pokeballs. For the institution you were required to bring 6 pokemon in which case Ash had brought the 6 he figured he could most vary with. Buizel, Charizard, Sceptile, Pigeot, Heracross, and of course his buddy Pikachu.

_All the trainers and Pokemon, I can beat 'em. With all my friends I can't loose. _

Ash though confidently as he took a seat. The tram was nearly empty. An elderly lady in lavender with gray fly-away hair and a hand bag sat near the end of the car with a Vulpix curled on her lap, A man with a bowler hat and a rather large middle sat reading a paper in well pressed black suit and tie.

Ash looked to the other side, one lone boy sat by himself staring out the window looking as if he were pondering something. He had Medium length hair that stuck up in front, a white collared shirt with the sleeves rolled up to his elbows which was untucked from his light blue jeans. As he moved his hand his shirt lifted and Ash swore he saw a Pokeball.

Ash turned from the stranger and looked out his own window at the flying scenery. He wore his Hoenn Attire except for the cap which he had changed to his very first official Pokemon League "Official" Hat. After around an hour Ash looked out the window he saw a dock where he figured he'd get on the ship that would take him to PBI.

His thoughts were right, the tram slowed to a standstill and he got off and headed to the dock. There, he was met by a crowd a people all gathered around 3 men who were positioned on top of boxes directing people to ticket booths.

"All those with the Last names of A-M please go to my left and those N-Z to my right."

Ash looked behind him and saw two large identical ships anchored with matching stations taking registrations. on the docks below.

He headed to the Left like the man had instructed and registered himself with the woman, although he had some difficulty

"Name please" The woman asked

"Ash Ketchum."

"Buisness.."

"What?"

"Buisness."

"I'm not sure I understand."

The woman sighed

"Why are you going to the Creame Island?"

"Oh, the Pokemon Battle Institution" He replied embarrassed

"Age."

"15"

"Sex."

"Um… No thanks…"

"Sir are you trying to be funny?!"

"No! You Just….."

"I'm going to guess you're a boy right?"

"oh… Yes…"

"Land of Origin"

"Kanto"

"City?"

"Pallet."

"Now last question do you have the identification letter that was sent to you when you were accepted?"

"Um….."

Ash had no idea they would ask him for the letter. He'd left it at home…

"No ma'am…I don't have it."

She sighed again. and called over the crowd at someone.

Ash bowed his head in frustration at being so irresponsible.

"Well Ash we meet again." Said a familiar voice

Ash looked up and saw Lance looking down at him with a small smile.

"Lance! Wha--"

"Molly he's clear." Lance cut in and with an arm around Ash's shoulder's directed him toward the boat.

"Let me guess why am I here?" lance stated Ash's previous question.

Ash just nodded.

"I'm a sponser for upcoming trainers. Mr. Contesta and I are the ones who take the new applications for journeys to Creame.

_Mr. Contesta? _Ash thought to himself _I can understand Lance but what do I know?_

"So you accepted me?" Ahs asked instead

"Of course, after your exceptional work I couldn't refuse. Now hurry and board, the ship will be leaving soon.

Ash hurried on after bidding farewell and thanks to Lance. A few moments later they had set sail and Ash went to look around the deck. As fortune may have it he found his way to the dining room and set himself down with menu.

"I should've known."

"Hey Brocko!"

"There stood Ash's previous traveling companion still clad in his Sinnoh outfit with 6 Pokemon on his belt.

"I see you're set for the Institute." Ash chuckled watching his friend take a seat opposite.

"I'm set for anything, not to excited for battling, but the breeding program this place has is astounding, almost world famous!"

"Wait we have to learn about breeding too?" Ash said his heart sinking.

He knew he could never master remembering everything it takes to be a breeder.

"Only if you sign up for it." Brock laughed seeing Ash's expression. "You get to select the classes you take."

"Oh, Whew that's a relief." Ash said, then changing subject. "So which Pokemon did you bring?"

"Let's see, Vulpix, Onix, Fortress, Marshtomp, Croagunk, and Sudowoodo."

"Nice team." Ash complimented and told Brock his.

"Sounds like your set for anything." Brock admired

"Sure am. There's no way I can lose!" He voiced his previous thought.

"Well I can understand that attitude."

"Hey Ash!"

Ash turned around and to his astonishment there was his friend and rival Ritchie.

"Ritchie! I didn't expect you to be here?"

"I just won the tournament over in Orre so I thought I'd give this a shot, It sounds pretty proffesional thought I'd check it out."

"_Orre? I may have to check that out when this is over." _Ash though

"Wow, looks like you may have some competition Ash." Brock said.

"Just what I like" Ash replied with a grin looking at Ritchie as he scratched behind Pikachu's ears.

"Pika Pi" The Electric rodent chirped happily.

"Come on out Sparky!" Ritchie said tossing a ball into the air revealing his own little yellow friend.

"Care to join us for lunch we haven't ordered yet." Brock quired

"Sure thing, I'm starving!" He replied.

As they finished up with their food a voice came in over the intercom above them.

"Hello this is your captain speaking, we will be approaching Creame Island in no less than 10 minutes, please be ready to arrive and we hope you have enjoyed your trip."

The message stopped with a click and Ash looked at his counterparts.

"Think we should head to the deck?" He asked

"Sounds good, I can't wait to see it!" Ritchie exclaimed and shouldered his pack while Ash and Brock followed suit.

The two Pikachu's hopped onto their respected trainers and they raced toward the exit. As they appeared on the deck a beautiful sight met their eyes as a floating metropolis met their gaze.

"It kind of reminds me of Larousse City on water." Ash said.

"I see what you mean" Brock smiled.

As the Ship pulled into port next to it's twin the exit stairs we brought to the sides of the railings to let everyone off. Ash reached the ground and gazed before him.

"_Just another new step on my journey to being a master."_


	2. Let's begin Again

Very Short but awfully significant

**(a/n:) I apologize if my details haven't been totally up to snuff, and as for Brock's Pokemon I know about the changes, but I prefer to let him have some of my favorite Pokemon he's had. anyway enough chatter onto the story, finally I'd like to apologize for the confusion of the island, it's true name is Creamse. Pronounce it as if you were French. and I'd like to thank those who commented my first chapter )**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon.**

Ash looked at the amazing city before him. All of the buildings appeared to shimmer a brilliant silver in the afternoon sun. Stretching to the top of the sky was a tower that was very narrow until it reached the top, there it fanned into a ball shape before meeting to a point at the top. In addition to that scattered across the city were enormous glass tube-like things that were carrying shuttles to and fro.

"This is amazing!" Ash gawked

"Pi" was all his acomplise could muster to say.

"Hey Ash come on!" Ritchie called waving a few yards away by cluster of people, Sparky sitting comfortably on his shoulder.

Ash ran over and looked up at a large man in a dark blue suit, white shirt and red bow tie. He had a walrus mustache and a monocle in his left eye, last there was a top hat perched lovingly upon his head. The man had a microphone and held it up to his mouth allowing his deep voice to cackle over the crowd.

"Trainers, Coordinators, and Breeders alike, I bid you welcome to our Island! I am Mayor Page and will be escorting you to the three different complexes that await your skill. Now if you will all board a shuttle we will procede."

"_So that's why Mr. Contesta was involved, there are coordinators here too. I wonder…." _

But his thoughts were soon interrupted by two familiar voices.

"Ash!"

The boy in question turned to see his two previous traveling companions Dawn and May. They were both in the same out fit's he'd last seen them in. Dawn in her black over white shirt with pink boots, and skirt to match stood there smiling with her blue hair tucked under her white bandana. May stood in her Orange and white shirt over her white skirt and black bicycle shorts with her hair split under her green bandana, and just beaming."

"Hey! Let me guess, you're here for the contest institution?"

"Sure are!" They both responded in unison.

"Sound like a good time" He smiled, it was good to see both of them after the time apart.

"Come on we can catch up later. we've got to board!" May shrieked and pushed both Dawn and Ash into the nearest car, which was packed full of people.

"Ash over here!" Ritchie waved with Brock by his side.

"Well Dawn, May, it's good to see both of you." Brock greeted.

"You to Brock!" Dawn replied, before introducing herself to Ritchie

"Hi, I'm Dawn"

"Ritchie, Charmed" He nodded.

"Passengers please secure yourselves, the shuttle will now be leaving." The intercom overhead announced.

Ash sat down next to Ritchie and May followed suit next to him and Dawn sat across next to Brock so that she was facing the three. Ash looked around, everyone had sat down and buckled up on the light blue cushioned chairs that were facing opposite sides of the walls with an isle down the middle. The low white ceiling had only 3 lighted bulbs in shades that were useless due to the outside sun. Outside as the shuttle took off they left the ground only to be met by buildings speeding by as the traveled through the tubes.

As the group caught up and exchanged news the moving transportation began to slow to a stop inside an upper floor of a building.

"You may now unbuckle yourselves and exit the shuttle, we would like to thank you for using Creamse Shuttle's" The intercom announced.

Everyone unbuckled and began flowing from their cars. They had stopped inside a huge hub that had almost a mile length that was bringing in new shuttles.

The Mayor came up in front of everyone and stood on an upturned can of paint.

"May I have your attention! Please take the separate hallways behind me to your designated building. There you will be registered, roomed, and have your schedules assessed. And questions?"

No one answered, either they were nervous or excited to begin.

Seeing this the Mayor steeped down and allowed everyone to depart.

The room they were in now was a black room with windows on ever sides besides that of the shuttle stations and the exit hallways. On the hallway side the three were marked. The one on the far left read Breeders, middle said Trainers, and the far right said Coordinators, all in large blinking yellow lights.

"Looks like this is where we split Brocko." Ash said

"Looks like it, good luck Ash." Brock said before turning to go to his own journey.

Ash then turned to be engulfed in hugs as Dawn and May departed.

"Well Ritchie you set?"

"Ready when you are."

With that both entered the middle corridor. With trainers in front and back it was difficult to see where they were going. From what Ash could see the hallway wasn't to long, but he sensed that the floor beneath them was at least 12 stories above the ground. After the walk the black corridor let out into a large well-lit walkway that was part of a gigantic circular building. The walkway was more of a second hallway with white marble floors, and one side was no wall, just windows holding up the charcoal black ceiling. the opposite walls were a deep orange that had information desks spread every few yards.

"Come on Ritchie lets get signed in before they get crowded." Ash called while running down the right side of the hall from where they entered.

"Oooofff!" Ash grunted as he collided and was knocked over onto his back.

"Hey why don't you watch where your going you could have really hurt someone!"

"Misty!?" Ash asked astonished.

**Well end chapter two and we have just brought in some more characters, I apologize for the slow pace of these chapters, but I have little time to write, please R&R and I may be tempted to update quickly. No flames though please. **


	3. Familiarties

Very Short but awfully significant

**(a/n:) All right cool I'm back and I thank all those who commented. You guys are great and it really keeps one going. As for two earlier complaints of my punctuation, I'll try what I can do, but if it's not perfect then deal. Anyway on we go **

**Disclaimer: Still don't own Pokemon, and as an additional footnote I don't own any songs that may appear throughout this fic.**

"Ash!? Seriously is that you?" Misty asked completely bewildered.

"Yea, Wh-what are you doing here?" Ash asked with hidden revelation at encountering his old friend.

"Well I am a Gym leader and want to be a top water Pokemon trainer, so why not apply at the PBI?"

"Good call. Oh! Here let me help you up." Ash exclaimed after realizing how ridiculous they must look sprawled on the floor.

He helped her up and looked at her up and down she was in a yellow skirt with a red tank top underneath of a yellow over shirt clasped with a blue button, her hair was the same color of fiery red it had always been kept to the side in a ponytail.

There was a fairly long and semi-awkward pause until Ritchie came up and opened a conversation.

"Ash you ok?!" Ritchie asked.

"Yea I'm ok, ran into an old friend." He smiled.

"Hi Misty good to see you again." Ritchie held out his hand.

"You too Ritchie, how've you been?" Misty replied taking his hand and shaking it.

"I'm enjoying the reunion, but we need to get checked in." Ash said suddenly looking around and remembering why he was running in the first place.

"I'm already set, I can show you what to do." Misty offered.

"That'd be great!" Ash grinned.

The new trio walked a decent length of hallway when they came to the registration area. It was basically a white counter top that ran around 3 sides and connected at the wall, behind it was a row of three filing cabinets and a door that was left ajar. On the counter were around 7 computers each being used by a separate Nurse Joy.

Ash stepped up to the only open Joy.

"Hello, have you come to register?" Joy asked politely.

"Yes, I'm Ash Ketchum of Pallet Town Kanto." He stated.

"Ah yes here you are." Joy said after typing on the keyboard. "Your room is 313, you will share it with two other trainers, of the same gender mind you, and will receive you schedule after the assembly."

"Assembly?" Ash asked trying to comprehend the new information.

"Yes, there is an assembly to give you the rules and regulations as well as activities and training facilities." Joy explained.

"Ok I see, Thank you!" He said beginning to turn away.

"Wait, Mr. Ketchum you will need you're room key. There are 4 keys to your room, one per mate and a spare, try not to lose your's."

"Don't worry ma'am I won't" Ash assured before turning to Misty to wait for Ritchie to get registered.

"So… How have you been?" Ash asked a little awkwardly trying to make conversation.

"Oh… I've been doing good… the gym's good…" Misty replied blushing slightly. This had been the first time she'd talked to Ash in quite sometime. She had for gotten how cute he was when nervous.

"That's…That's good." Ash let a small grin appear while blushing a little himself.

Pikachu just shook his head at this pointless conversation. He knew Ash couldn't talk to girls but this was terrible.

Misty saw Pikachu and instead directed a question to him.

"Hey Pikachu." She smiled. "How have your travels been."

"**Pika Pikachu Pi Chaa"**

"Uh huh I see." Misty just smiled and nodded.

"You haven't forgot how understand Pikachu have you?" Ash laughed.

"No I haven't!" Misty said defiantly before blushing in her own embarrassment.

Ash the blushed too at his little remark.

"Hey I'm set!" Ritchie exclaimed coming back to the blushing pair, he sweat dropped when he saw this and coughed lightly bringing them back to reality.

"Huh… what?" Ash asked coming out of his little trance.

"I'm registered." Ritchie laughed. "I'm in room 313." he said holding up a small metal key.

"Hey cool! At least I know one roomy!" Ash smiled relieved.

"Come on let's drop off our stuff then head for a look around before the assembly." Ritchie suggested.

"Ok sounds good!" Ash agreed.

"Looks like I'll be seeing you guys then." Misty said a little disappointed.

"What do you mean?" Ash asked slightly confused.

"Well, no one of the opposite gender is allowed in the other's dorm area." Misty inquired.

"Oh…" Ash stared dumbfounded.

"Well your guy's rooms will be down the hall and through a hallway to you right I'd imagine" She said pointing to behind them down around the corner of the circular hall.

"Oh… Thanks…" Ash stammered.

"Well I'll be seeing you." Misty gave a small smile and turned around heading left. until she went around the side until the couldn't see her.

"Come on let's check out our room." Ash said sadly.

"You got a thing for Misty?" Ritchie teased.

"I do not! She's one of my best friends." Ash argued.

"Ok easy," Ritchie stated. "Come on down this hall." He lead down the right hallway leading off the main one.

"310, 312, 314… Hey 313 isn't here!" Ash exclaimed staring at 314.

"Turn around dumbass." Ritchie laughed. Pikachu just slapped his head

There stood a dark black pained door to match the walls and reflect off the orange floor with gold numbers in a diagnal saying 313.

"Get bent, I didn't see it." Ash said.

"Obviously." Ritchie chuckled putting his key into the lock on the knob.

Before Ritchie had a chance to turn the key thought the door knob turned and opened showing the guy Ash had seen on the monorail to the Harbor. Not the man, but the teen in the light blue jeans and the collared white pinstriped shirt rolled up to his elbows and his hair cut medium length that stuck up in front. Only no he was wearing a pair of aviators and Ash say one of Kurt the Pokeball maker in Azalea town's fastball's fastened to a small silver chain around his neck.

"Hey." He stated in a clear almost musical voice.

"Hey." Both Ash and Ritchie replied in shock. He was at least a foot taller then any of them and had an athletic build.

"You my roommates?" He quired.

"Ye…yea." Ash stuttered. "I'm Ash Ketchum of Pallet Town."

"**Pika!"**

"Oh and this is Pikachu." The mouse in question just nodded.

"And I'm Ritchie of Viridian City." (A/n: Does anyone know where he lives?"

"Nice to meet ya both, I'm Ren McCormack of Azalea Town."

Ren then stepped aside permitting the two to enter the room. Both looked around with curiosity. The room was actually quite large from first look. The blinds had been drawn back so that sun bathed the orange room. The carpet was a murky kind of yellow that stopped at black wood that rimmed around the bottom edges of the walls. In one corner was a dark red wood desk with a laptop sitting open on it. on the other corner opposite was a bunkbed that lined the wall with a regular bed perched perpendicular to it. All the beds had dark red covers and plush white pillows. The only difference from the beds was that the lone bed was already messed up with a bag sitting on it.

"Sorry, I kinda already got settled in that bed." Ren said rubbing the back of his head while removing his aviators.

"No worries." Ritchie said. "I call bottom!"

"Woah what!?" Ash looked incredusly at Ritchie.

"What the hell!"

"I called it first." Ritchie Smirked setting his backpack down. on it.

"Fine then." Ash grumbled tossing his stuff up onto the top bunk.

"Hey we don't have much time." Ritchie said looking at the digital clock on a nightstand between the beds. "Lets go look around."

"You wanna come Ren?" Ash asked.

"In a bit, I'm Instant Messaging my girlfriend, she's at the PCI ." Ren said with an air of sadness.

"Oh is she a coordinator?" Ash asked. "Two of my friends are too, we'll all have to hang sometime."

"Sounds good Ash see ya in a bit." Ren laughed.

"Alright, come on Pik."

As the electric rodent climbed onto Ash's shoulder, he and Ritchie left the room and shut the door before walking down the hallway.

"What do you think of him?" Ritchie asked.

"I don't know, I didn't really pay attention, I'm more interested in what pokemon is in that fastball around his neck." Ash said remembering Drake from the orange island and his Dragonite.

"Good question, come on lets go."

The two looked all over the building. It was 13 stories high, and there was something new on every level. Ash got confused remembering and finally wrote down everything on a piece of scratch paper he got froma nurse joy on the 12th floor where they first began.

level 1Ground battle field

level 2Water battle field

level 3Ice battle field

level 4Grass battle field

level 5Cafeteria 1

level 6Classrooms 1-15

level 7Classrooms 16-22

level 8Pokemon Center

level 9Training arena

level 10Gym (human)

level 11Cafeteria 2

level 12Dorm's and Information

level 13Skybox recreation room.

Also out on the grounds were various training activities for the Pokemon that didn't fit in the training arena.

"_This place has everything!"_ Ash thought to himself.

"Oh Carp!" Ritchie shouted.

"Ritchie What the hell? oh carp?"

"Stuff it, we have to get down to level 9 in less than 4 minutes!"

They were in the skybox and the elevators weren't coming up fast enough.

"Maybe we should take the stairs?" Ash suggested.

"I suppose you're right…" Ritchie caved.

"They opened the door next to the elevators and ran down the concrete steps paying attention to the red numbers on the doors they passed.

"When they finally reached level 9 the both of them were exausted and slouched through the double doors across the hallway into the arena. Unlike a regular Pokemon battle arena, this one didn't have stands, just a different position in fields combined by the elements. with walls surrounding it. although all the floor had been leveled to allow more than 2000 chairs to be a lined in front of a small stage.

"_God I hope this is fast I'm starved." _Ash thought as he sat down.

**(a/n;) ok, so long and boring chapter, but necessary? Yes. And we finally met me as a character. ) tell me what you think. Please R+R and please feel free to offer ideas. No flames though.**


	4. No time to Question my moves

Very Short but awfully significant

**(a/n;) Ok well, considering how I was kicking myself all day for giving you such a boring chapter last time I decided to update very quickly, this has to be one of my fav. chapters I've pre-typed, it has a battle, I won't say between who, just that it's a battle. ) now onto the story.**

"…And in addition to that you must arrive promptly at your classes on time…..."

Ash had been listening to this lecture and was almost ready to doze off. Now the Leader of the Pokemon Training Facilities (PTF) was in the training arena explaining to the trainers what the rules and expectations were.

"…..To conclude this your schedules have been preplanned and are in your rooms when you leave.."

Ash heard leave and stood up immediately earning him some odd looks from around him. He sat abruptly with a deep look of embarrassment as he sunk in his chair. He saw out of the corner of his eye as Misty smiled and giggled slightly at his dismay. This just made him redder and his began to feel hot.

"….. Luckily though your classes only go til noon and you are allowed to practice at any time on any of the fields as long as you check in…"

The man continued as if nothing had happened. He was a tall lanky man with a kind face and a round balding head. he had a small thing waxed mustache and had on a nice black suit with a matching tie.

"…Thank you for listening, now you may all report to either your rooms or the cafeteria's for dinner and turn in for the night. remember curfew is 11 and classes start sharply at 8."

No one heard this last part as they all rushed for the doors to eat. Ash, Misty, Ritchie, Ren, and Tessa (one of Misty's roomys) all headed for Cafeteria two. Once there they all got in the waiting line and ordered some Cajun Gumbo and chose a table near the back of the large cafateria.

Despite the fact the cafeterias were near middle points in the building, they had a large white domed roof and walls to match, all in the perfect circle shape of the building, random pillars were scattered through out the room holding the ceiling aloft and the round tables underneath were grouped around them. the floor was that of a hospital with the white-blue tile.

"So guys I don't think I've introduced you, this is my room mate Tessa Burks from Saffron City.

"Hi…" Tessa said shyly.

"Hey welcome. I'm Ritchie, This is Ren and Ash."

"Nice to meet you. This is Pikachu." Ash said with slight annoyance pointing to the rodent now slurping from his soup.

"Welcome." Ren stated shaking her hand.

The group went on eating in silence til Ren spoke up.

"So Ash how did you get recognized to be here?" Ren asked innocently taking a mouth full of Gumbo.

"Well," Ash said before lifting up his hand and counting off what he'd done in a very self confident way.

"I was in the top 16 in both the Indigo and Johto leagues. I also completed the Orange league and the battle frontier, came in top 8 at the Hoenn league, and was the top number 1 in Sinnoh." He smiled at this last one.

"Nice, very nice, sounds like you've done a lot of competing." Ren admired.

"Yea, but I wouldn't be anywhere without my Pokemon." Ash said scratching the electric mouse on the table eating it's own special Poke-food that had been placed due to it's food snatching.

"I know what you mean… Hey Ash, would you do me the honors of letting me see your Pokemon?" Ren asked.

"Sure when?" Ash asked confused.

"How about a battle on any of the fields right now." Ren said slamming a hand on the table.

Everyone at the table had been watching the exchange and looked at Ash. His eyes lit up and both fists hit the table.

"Your on!" He smiled.

"Great which field. I'm set." Ren said smirking.

Ash thought over his Pokemon choices and had the perfect thought. "How about the grass field?

"Deal." Ren said. "See ya there asap."

Ren stood up and left the table. leaving everyone to ask Ash the same question.

"What are you thinking?" Misty spoke up.

"I can't loose, the grass field only has… Well grass, so none of my Pokemon will have a disadvantage and should be able to manouver easily."

"I wouldn't guarentee that. Pikachu is an electric type, what if he chooses a grass type, Pikachu has type and field disadvantage." Ritchie pointed out.

"I wouldn't bet on that happening. We can handle it." Ash said confident looking at Pikachu.

"Ash don't you want to think about this? Your getting over confident." Misty said with memories of the old days.

"I'll be fine you worry to much." Ash smiled and left for the field.

Ash arrived through the doors that into the stadium and ran down onto the field to see ren returning the Pokemon he had just been talking to. Unfortunately Ash hadn't seen what Pokemon it was and looked a little down cast before letting his fighting spirit take over.

"You ready Ren!" Ash called out.

"When you are! How many Pokemon?"

Ash was really curious about the Fastball on his necklace but knew he'd have to do a 6 on 6 battle to see it considering it must be special. "_A 6 on 6 battle might be too much for my Pokemon, better just let it side."_

"How about just a 1 on 1?" He suggested instead.

"Works for me." Ren called back grabbing a ball from his belt. "Call it at the same time?"

"Deal!"

"Ash think before you choose!" a voice called.

He turned to see Misty shouting at him.

"I will don't worry!" He called back. "_\Geez it's like she's my mom."_

"Alright on the count of three kay?" Ren shouted.

"Ok that works!" Ash called taking a ball from his belt.

"1…2…3…!"

The two threw their balls letting the red flashes reveal the two trainers Pokemon choices…

**God I'll be kicking myself again, but you guys need a little suspense right? ) sorry, but the next chapter is my favorite and I want it to be special. So tune in next time.**


	5. What happens in the Grass arena

Very Short but awfully significant

**Disclaimer: Pokemon don't belong to me.**

**(A/n/;) Ok so my big battle scene is finally up. Now to make the Chapter interesting, I've given Ren an odd humor that allows him to make puns with song titles. The titles will be in bold, Please comment and tell me the author of the song. There may just be a surprise for the one who gets all of them.**

**Now onto the battle.**

"Go!" Ash and Ren shouted as they released their Pokemon.

They were in the Grass Battle Arena ready to start a one on one Pokemon Battle. Misty was in the stands watching. Ren had put his aviators back on while Ash turned his hat around backwards. The grass field was completely level with only two up rising landforms which were boulders placed randomly in the field.

"Heca!" Ash's Heracross called as it stood ready for battle. The blue beetle like Pokemon stood in a power stance with it's feet firm and it's head held high allowing it's horn to shine off of the light above.

"Jolt!" Came the cry of Ren's Jolteon. The yellow electric ka-nine was planted on all fours with it's fur sparking dangerously.

"Jolteon get ready."

"Heracross get set."

…There was a pause before both trainers turned to look at Misty.

"Wha--? Oh! Go!" She said embarrassed.

"Heracross horn attack!" Ash called.

Heracross lept at Jolteon horn pointing at it's foe.

"Jolteon dodge it quick!"

It jumped out of the way just barely.

"Good job, now use your Thunderbolt!" Ren ordered.

"Jooooollteeonn!" It growled as sparks emitted all over the battlefield.

"Heracross try and dodge it!" Ash shouted.

Heracross began jumping and zigzagging all over the place before finally taking flight to escape getting electicuted.

"Hey your Heracross is a great battler Ash!" Ren called out.

"So's Jolteon!" Ash called in response.

"What can I say, **I get By with a little Help From My Friends."**

"Nice work! Now use Take down!" Ash called to his airborne friend.

"Heca!" It called as it began a speedy plummet to the ground.

"Jolteon get out of there!" Ren bellowed.

But it was too late as Heracross made full contact with the electric Pokemon sending it skidding across the field.

"Ahh! Jolteon can you get up?" Ren begged.

"Jolt!" It replied confidently as it staggered to it's feet.

"_That Jolteon's strong… I may need to rethink my approach."_ Ash thought to himself before coming back to himself to see Jolteon nowhere in sight.

"Do you forfeight?" Ash called over to Ren.

"What? What do you mean do you forfeight?" Ren asked confused.

Then Ash saw it, there was a hole in the middle of the battlefield.

"_Dig…"_ Ash thought

"Now Jolteon attack!" Ren called.

They waited… and waited… there was no Jolteon.

"Jolteon I said attack!" Ren shouted again.

Still no Jolteon.

"What the—"

Both Ash and Ren ran out to Jolteon's hole. They looked down and saw a clear drop hole to the floor below with Jolteon looking straight up at them along with a few other passer-bys.

"**Holy IS Your Name!"** Ren shouted in frustration.

"Want to continue this another time?" Ash suggested.

"I'd be most appreciative." Ren sighed. "Jolteon just stay there I'll be right down!" He concluded to his Pokemon before standing up and walking towards the door.

"Poor guy" Ash said as ren closed the door.

"Ash." Misty called coming out of the stands. "What happened?"

"Jolteon dug to far and fell to the floor below us." He explained as they too walked for the door.

"Oh wow." Misty exclaimed. "You were doing great in the battle though. I can see your stratagie hasn't changed a bit."

Ash didn't know whether to accept that as a compliment or not, so he just did a little smile and nodded.

The two walked into the main hallway and went to an elevator to go to bunking. It was only nine but after a first day sleep was the best thing for the new day tomarrow.

The elevator crept to a halt and opened for them. They both stepped inside and pressed the button number 12 making it illuminate a pale yellow.

"Wow this is weird." Ash said.

"What is?" Misty asked hoping it wasn't herself.

"The fact that this elevator didn't have anyone in it. I'm used to it being extremely crowded. Now it's just the two of us." Ash said before realizing the true meaning behind this. He blushed and looked to his right studying the wall more closely than he normally would.

Misty began blushing too and stared at her shuffling feet.

All of a sudden the bell dinged opening the doors to the dorm floor.

"Well I guess I'll see ya around?" Ash said as they walked out of the elevator.

"Ya, I guess so." Misty said.

They both stared at each other before averting each others eyes and turning away to get to their rooms.

"_If there was any moment to make a move that was it. And I missed it.. Now I know why people say there's nothing worse than regret." _Misty sighed to herself

Meanwhile Ash was confused and almost missed the hallway that lead to his room.

"_What the heck is wrong with me?" _Ash thought.

He got to room 313 and used the small metal key Nurse Joy had given him earlier. The door swung open and Ash found Ritchie feeding his Pokemon.

"Hey Ash."

"Hey, where'd you get the food?" Ash had just realized he didn't have any food for his Pokemon.

"Well aren't we quick to ask, in cafeteria 2 there is a storage section in the back that you can get Pokemon food from. Here you can have some of mine for tonight." Ritchie offered.

"Wow thanks a lot." Ash said gratefully.

Although because of the size of the room Ash could only let out Heracross, Buizel, and Pikachu who was already out.

While the Pokemon ate Ash described the battle he had just gotten through with.

"… then we were able to realize that Jolteon had dug clear through to the…" Ash was cut off as the door opened to show Ren looking tired and angry.

"What happened to you? I mean besides the obvious?" Ash asked.

"After I got Jolteon the Dean was standing in the crowd… and well now I have to pay for the hole… Considering I don't have any money I have to work to pay it off…"

"Work, at what?" Ritchie asked.

"Not at what… but doing what… try being a weekend janitor for 3 weeks straight." Ren said with a sigh before sitting down on his bed.

"Wow sounds like you'll have your hands full." Ritchie commented.

"Yea. It's just going to be **A hard Day's Night"** Ren replied.

"Yea… hey Ash whatcha thinking about?" Ritchie asked.

Ash had been sitting on his bunk in silence with his eyes down cast with a painful expression on his face.

"Huh? Nothing." Ash replied.

"Well that's a lie." Ritchie retorted.

"Ok fine, It's just I don't know, I felt really weird when I was coming up here with Misty. I don't really know what is was though either." Ash said this more to himself than Ritchie or Ren.

"Sounds like **Love in An Elevator** if you ask me." Ren commented nodding his head.

"Love!? No nah uh. Not a chance. Zip zilch nada!" Ash practically shouted.

Ren and Ritchie just laughed as Ash rolled onto his side and feigned sleep.

**Well there we go, new chapter, I really hope you enjoyed it. please comment. )**


End file.
